


Les choses qu'on partage

by izanyas



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, il arrive que le cocon tissé par les araignées soit si confortable que les proies s'y enfoncent d'elles-mêmes. Le retour à la surface n'en est que plus difficile. Tsuna l'apprend à ses dépends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les choses qu'on nous vole

**Author's Note:**

> Fic en deux parties relatant ce qui arrive lorsque tel est pris qui croyait prendre, façon Mukuro.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Avec un soupir, Tsuna se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. C'était une chose qu'il adorait et détestait en même temps — le large fauteuil de cuir noir, tellement confortable, mais qui appelait inévitablement celui qui s'asseyait dedans à s'enfoncer dans un sommeil qui, à l'instant, lui paraissait très désirable. Le chant des oiseaux qui filtrait par l'embrasure de sa fenêtre, une fois mélangé au doux tic-tac de la vieille horloge à sa gauche, semblait former une mélodie semblable à une berceuse qui alourdissait doucement ses paupières.

Il secoua la tête et réprima le bâillement ostentatoire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Jetant un regard distrait aux feuilles qui jonchaient son bureau trop large, il s'étira un peu, cherchant à réveiller dans ses muscles un semblant de vivacité. L'index de sa main gauche vint jouer avec la chaîne reliant ses anneaux, dans un geste devenu machinal avec le temps, et il prit le temps d'observer les photos qui défilaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur en veille. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de certaines d'entre elles.

C'était un soir d'été chaud qui lui donnait envie d'aller s'alanguir dans l'herbe quelque part dans le parc du manoir, avec de préférence une boisson fraîche à disposition. À l'instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir simplement regarder dans le ciel la naissance des premières étoiles, et voir les nuages prendre cette couleur à la fois rose et orangée qu'il aimait tant.

\- Boss ?

La voix était légèrement étouffée par la lourde porte en chêne de son bureau.

\- Entre, Gokudera.

Le Gardien de la Tempête s'exécuta, et Tsuna retint un sourire devant son apparence négligée. Ses cheveux attachés à la va-vite dépassaient de leur lien en mèches désordonnées, leur couleur captant la lumière rousse qui inondait la pièce depuis la fente entre les rideaux.

\- Sasagawa a envoyé ça pour vous, déclara Gokudera en lui tendant une liasse de documents. Apparemment il a réussi à convaincre Xanxus d'aller marchander avec Tomaso, et le tout sans effusion de sang.

\- Dieu merci, gémit Tsuna en réponse. Xanxus est le seul qui fasse suffisamment peur à Longchamp pour qu'il arrive à se montrer sérieux. Il faut vraiment que j'offre quelque chose à Ryohei pour le remercier. Normalement j'aurais confié la tâche à Yamamoto mais…

\- Il est occupé avec Hibari, je sais, compléta son Gardien avec un sourire.

Tsuna acquiesça, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres. Pour une raison obscure, Yamamoto était celui d'entre eux qui parvenait le mieux à jauger les humeurs d'Hibari, et savait par conséquent les meilleures façons de l'approcher. Même Dino avait admis, avec réticence, que le Gardien de la Pluie savait mieux s'y prendre que lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? demanda-t-il après un bref silence.

Gokudera hésita avant de répondre.

\- Kozato veut vous parler, Boss.

Tsuna sentit son sang se glacer. Sa gorge se serra brutalement.

\- Je lui ai dit que je pouvais vous transmettre un message, continua Gokudera sur un ton précipité. Mais il a insisté, il tient absolument à vous parler directement cette fois-ci...

\- Il a dit à quel moment il voulait qu'on se voie ? dit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

\- Demain soir. Boss, si vous voulez que je…

\- Ça va aller, Gokudera. Dis à Enma que c'est bon pour demain.

Voyant que son Gardien le regardait avec inquiétude, il ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

\- Tout va bien. On va manger, bavarder, parler boulot et se dire au revoir comme deux bons amis. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

\- Si vous le dites… répliqua Gokudera sans y croire.

Ce n'était pas surprenant. Après tout, Tsuna lui-même ne croyait pas en ses mots. Lorsqu'enfin son ami eut quitté la pièce, il posa ses coudes sur la surface de son bureau et laissa son front reposer sur le dos de ses mains. Le froid métal de l'Anneau du Ciel envoya comme une décharge électrique le long de son cuir chevelu, et il crut entendre dans un recoin de son esprit un rugissement familier. Le cœur battant, il se redressa et fixa sa main du regard. Automatiquement, il appela en lui le cœur de son compagnon, s'accrochant à une mince parcelle d'espoir.

Comme toujours depuis des années, seul un silence blessé lui répondit, et il sourit amèrement, se trouvant stupide d'avoir encore envie de pleurer même après tout ce temps. Son incapacité à invoquer Natsu était peut-être la chose qu'il regrettait le plus depuis que les choses avaient changé entre Enma et lui. Se mordant les lèvres, il essuya rageusement les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Il était inutile de s'inquiéter des choses auxquelles il ne pouvait rien, se répéta-t-il avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Plus tard. Plus tard il réessaierait d'entrer en contact avec le lionceau. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore.

Il ne put cependant se retenir de presser son pouce sur le lion en argent qui ornait son majeur, tendant stupidement l'oreille à la recherche du feulement qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de quatre ans.

xxx

Tsuna fut réveillé non pas par la voix de Gokudera, mais par un murmure près de son oreille qui envoya des frissons dans sa nuque.

\- Debout, Vongola, chuchotait la voix familière.

Il répondit d'un grognement, sans bouger pour autant. La chaleur et les bruits avaient disparu, et il sentait contre sa nuque la brise froide qui s'infiltrait depuis la fenêtre toujours entrouverte. Ouvrant un œil fatigué, il constata que le peu qu'il voyait depuis le couvert de ses bras était plongé dans la pénombre. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il s'en rendît compte.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il sentit un souffle tiède remplacer la fraîcheur dans son cou, et une paire de lèvres caresser sa peau frissonnante.

\- Mukuro, souffla-t-il dans un murmure encore engourdi par le sommeil.

Un ricanement caractéristique lui répondit, sonnant comme une musique dans ses oreilles. Il sourit malgré lui.

\- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

\- Mmh… une heure, deux peut-être. Dis-moi plutôt, mon cher Vongola, ce que fait l'homme le plus puissant de la mafia à procrastiner dans son bureau…

\- Je ne… ah… je ne procrastine pas, protesta faiblement Tsuna en sentant les bras de Mukuro enserrer sa taille. Les temps sont calmes. Je n'ai pas énormément de travail. Je peux faire une sieste si je veux.

\- Et sortir dîner avec ce cher Shimon le Dixième, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Tsuna frémit, et sut aussitôt que Mukuro l'avait remarqué.

\- Allons prévenir ce cher et tempétueux Gardien que tu préfères annuler, veux-tu bien ? déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- Non ! s'exclama Tsuna en lui saisissant le bras.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Tsuna détourna le sien précipitamment.

\- Je ne peux pas l'éviter tout le temps, ajouta-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de rattraper son geste précédent. Je… dois y aller.

 _Je veux y aller_.

\- Écoute, c'est juste un meeting stupide entre deux boss. Je fais ça avec Dino tout le temps.

\- Dino Cavallone n'est pas celui qui espère te voir prendre la même route que tes ancêtres dans tous les aspects de ta vie. Cavallone ne te regarde pas comme ce moucheron le fait…

\- On en a déjà parlé, Mukuro, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens remettre cette histoire sur le tapis après quatre ans…

Comme à chaque fois, Tsuna tenta presque de résister au baiser que Mukuro força sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire ; avant de se rendre compte que c'était une idée  _stupide_ , puisqu'il l'aimait et que les gens qui s'aiment s'embrassent. Une part de lui semblait cependant perpétuellement résolue à ne pas accepter cet amour, et continuait de glisser dans son cœur l'habituelle angoisse, le vague sentiment de dégoût que lui inspiraient toujours les caresses de son Gardien.

Il frissonna, pour les mauvaises raisons : ni à cause du froid, ni à cause de la main droite de Mukuro se pressant contre sa nuque, mais pour ce malaise qui grandissait en lui, cette petite voix qui continuait de lui chuchoter que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait autre chose à l'amour que ce qu'il ressentait.

Toujours armé de l'habitude, il repoussa ces pensées au fond de son esprit et se concentra sur les doigts qui se glissaient sous sa veste, traçant les contours de son abdomen à travers sa chemise. Il sentit des frissons marbrer sa peau et son corps se réchauffer presque aussitôt.

\- Pas ici, parvint-il à murmurer contre la bouche de Mukuro.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire, exhalant comme toujours cet air suffisant qui semblait coller à sa peau comme une pellicule poisseuse. Tsuna ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas l'instant présent, tout ce qui n'était pas Mukuro ouvrant la porte cachée de sa chambre, la sensation du matelas s'affaissant contre son dos ou bien la bouche brûlante qui se refermait sur sa jugulaire.

Étrangement, Tsuna pensa à Hibari, à ce qu'un tel geste pourrait signifier chez lui — quelque chose s'apparentant à un désir de propriété, d'appartenance. Il se demanda si Mukuro le considérait comme sien, et dut se mordre les lèvres sous l'inconfort que cette idée déclencha chez lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage qui lui faisait face, se forçant à apprécier la façon dont les cheveux trop longs de son Gardien coulaient sur ses épaules en rivières sombres. Il les sentait autour de lui, chatouillant son visage et son cou, filins de jais avalant la lumière comme des puits de noirceur. Passant une main dedans, il se dit avec hébétude qu'ils étaient peut-être la matérialisation de ces fils de soie qui l'enchaînaient à Mukuro, tissant autour de son cœur la toile inextricable d'une araignée soudain terrifiante.

\- Tu es distrait, Tsunayoshi.

La voix vibrait contre son ventre, initiant un nouvel accès de tremblements plus ou moins plaisants. Au lieu de répondre, Tsuna saisit le visage de Mukuro entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec force, presque douloureusement, cherchant par tous les moyens à oublier son trouble. Il sentait contre ses lèvres le sourire de son amant, ce sourire hautain qu'il ne quittait jamais. Tsuna lui mordit la lèvre et cueillit les quelques gouttes de sang avec sa langue, ignorant le dégoût que son action provoqua au profit de la mince satisfaction de sentir le sourire disparaître.

Sans doute pour se venger, Mukuro lui mordit le cou et ses mains se serrèrent plus fort sur ses hanches, ses ongles laissant de petites marques en croissants de lune dans sa peau. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les quelques cicatrices qui décoraient son torse et Tsuna se sentit frémir, haletant. Noyé comme toujours dans la chaleur de ce désir, incontrôlable, que seul le contact de son Gardien de la Brume déclenchait en lui. Même mélangée à l'inconfort et au dégoût, la chaleur finirait par l'emporter, il le savait, à défaut de le comprendre.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, continua-t-il de se dire alors que le corps de Mukuro se fondait dans le sien, la douleur elle aussi oubliée dans le tourbillon qui l'aspirait tout entier, le réduisant à l'état de boule de nerfs, incapable d'articuler un mot sensé. Un long gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il s'accrochait presque désespérément aux épaules nues qui lui faisaient face, tentant tout aussi farouchement de ne plus penser à rien. Ni à son cœur qui battait sordidement dans sa gorge, ni à Natsu qui refusait de lui répondre, ni à Enma dont le regard semblait déjà le transpercer, à travers l'œil droit de Mukuro qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sanguin, aussi écarlate.

xxx

Déjà trois ans, songea Tsuna. Intérieurement, il se félicita de la façade qu'il arborait, de son visage décontracté et du port naturellement altier de ses épaules et de sa nuque — contre laquelle un suçon sonore était plaqué, dissimulé par son col. La main appuyée contre la portière de la voiture qui l'avait emmené en ville, il prit une profonde inspiration et posa le pied au sol. Les derniers rayons orangés du soleil couchant vint aussitôt l'envelopper de la tiédeur ambiante.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Tsuna.

Son masque se fissura aussitôt, et il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que le visage d'Enma était à la fois mélancolique et orné d'un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à la beauté du soleil couchant italien. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi beau, se demanda distraitement Tsuna en forçant son allure à rester égale et composée. Depuis quand avait-il pris le sourire de Cozart ? Trois ans ne suffisaient pas à autant changer une personne. Trois ans ne suffisaient pas à transformer les restes de Enma Kozato en cet homme fier capable de faire trembler les genoux de Vongola de Dixième.

\- J'ai été occupé, répondit-il en évitant son regard, mais je suis content de te revoir.

Et ces mots lui semblaient douloureusement vrais.

Il dut une fois de plus retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il sentit la soudaine présence de Natsu au creux de sa poitrine, comme une vague de chaleur qui cherchait à l'entraîner vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le pire était peut-être qu'Enma parut sentir son émoi, car sa main frôla la sienne avec hésitation, créant une fois de plus un courant qui lui coupa le souffle.

Ce fut encore pire durant le repas. Tsuna ne put empêcher son regard de rester fixé sur les mains d'Enma posées sur la table. Il répondait à mi-voix aux questions posées, entretenant une conversation polie et distante, et repensait à son réveil le matin même dans un lit vide et glacé, à l'absence perpétuelle de Mukuro après le sexe. Il sentait les courbatures dans ses reins et voyait ces mains en face de lui, les mains d'Enma, l'Anneau Shimon à son majeur, se demandant avec la gorge serrée quelles sensations elles feraient contre sa peau. Il repensait au choc électrique qu'un simple frôlement déclenchait, se souvint avec délice et honte du seul baiser qu'il avait jamais offert au rouquin, et il lui semblait qu'à ce souvenir le suçon dans sa nuque le brûlait férocement, comme le point d'attache d'une laisse invisible.

\- Tsuna, pourquoi m'as-tu évité pendant si longtemps ? demanda soudain Enma après un long silence.

C'était sans doute anormal qu'Enma pût toujours aussi bien lire en lui. Que le temps n'eût pas effacé leur lien quasiment télépathique, cette faculté qu'ils avaient tous les deux à deviner les sentiments de l'autre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait. Tu dois bien savoir quelles sont les obligations d'un boss. J'ai été très occupé…

\- Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que tu n'as pas pu être aussi occupé que tu le prétends. Ça fait _trois ans_ , Tsuna, et encore, nous nous sommes à peine aperçus lors de la fête organisée par Cavallone. Et avant cette fête, nous n'avons pas parlé face à face pendant près d'un an. Pourquoi quatre ans de silence, Tsuna ? Pourquoi tant d'éloignement alors que tu avais promis de toujours me supporter ?

\- Vongola n'a jamais trahi Shimon. Nous vous avons toujours supporté quoiqu'il arrive…

\- Je ne parle pas de Vongola et de Shimon ! Je te parle de toi, de  _nous_ , et je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai fait qu'aimer un fantôme pendant quatre ans !

Tsuna pouvait sentir sa poitrine palpiter au rythme des plaintes de Natsu, un binaire étourdissant dans lequel se perdaient les dernières paroles d'Enma. Sa nuque continuait de le brûler, le suçon envoyant dans son corps des pointes lancinantes de douleur.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, murmura-t-il en réponse.

Enma se contenta de le regarder avec dans les yeux quelque chose ressemblant à de la pitié.

\- Tu mens. Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Tsuna…

\- Ferme-la !

Les battements de son cœur ajoutés à la peine dans sa nuque semblaient avoir retiré un verrou en lui. Il se leva et frappa sur la table les séparant avec la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi égoïste.

Les mots lui échappaient sans qu'il eût aucun contrôle sur eux.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'écouter ressasser une amourette d'adolescence, Shimon le Dixième. Il serait temps que tu grandisses que tu sortes de la bulle dans laquelle tes Gardiens t'ont plongé.

\- Écoutez donc qui parle, répliqua aussitôt Enma. Toi qui t'es tellement asservi à ton Gardien de la Brume que tu n'arrives même plus à être honnête avec toi-même…

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant.

\- Mukuro n'a rien à voir avec cette conversation, énonça-t-il froidement.

\- Bien au contraire, Tsuna, il a tout à y voir. Les choses ont commencé à dégénérer quand il t'a attaché à sa putain de laisse et…

\- Et rien ! J'ai parfaitement le droit de m' _attacher_  à qui je veux, Enma. Alors quoi, tout ce cirque simplement parce que tu es jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre que toi a su m'attirer ? Si tu m'aimais tellement, pourquoi n'as-tu pas agi il y a quatre ans plutôt que d'attendre tout ce temps pour venir geindre à mes pieds ?

\- Parce que je te faisais confiance, connard !

Il y avait une émotion tellement intense dans ses yeux rouges que Tsuna sentit son corps entier se glacer.

\- J'ai toujours cru en toi, Tsuna, depuis que tu m'as sauvé il y a tellement longtemps. Il n'y a pas eu un seul instant où j'ai douté. Si tu avais la moindre idée de combien ça m'a fait mal de voir cet enfoiré parler de toi comme si tu étais sa putain de  _possession_ , de savoir qu'il avait tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. Mais j'ai serré les dents et j'ai fermé ma gueule, parce que j'étais persuadé que tu ouvrirais les yeux et que tu reviendrais vers moi comme tu t'étais toujours acharné à le faire par le passé !

Il s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Dis-moi, reprit-il d'une voix faible, est-ce que je dois vraiment abandonner tout espoir ? Je sais que tu es encore présent, derrière la marionnette en laquelle Mukuro t'a changé. Je sais qu'il y a encore le gamin stupide qui est tombé amoureux de moi simplement parce que j'ai été le premier à lui proposer de fuir. J'ai envie d'y croire, tu sais, j'ai envie de t'attendre, merde, Tsuna, s'il le faut je suis prêt à t'attendre jusqu'à ma dernière heure, mais il faut que tu me fasses un signe. Il faut que tu me dises _quelque chose_. J'ai besoin d'une preuve que tu me reviendras un jour.

Ses mains saisirent celle de Tsuna d'un geste tremblant, et de nouveau le choc secoua son corps, comme un éclair fendrait un ciel de tempête. Le visage d'Enma était suffisamment proche du sien pour qu'il sente son souffle inégal contre sa peau.

\- Je t'en supplie, Tsuna, répéta-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Dis quelque chose.

Le suçon était comme une morsure à vif dans son cou, et Tsuna se rappela des dents de Mukuro s'enfonçant dans sa jugulaire comme celles d'un loup qui dévorerait sa proie. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à travers la douleur l'écho de la voix de Natsu. Le lionceau pleurait, ses sanglots résonnant avec les spasmes dans la respiration d'Enma.

\- Va-t-en, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Et il lui sembla que la main qui enserrait la sienne s'était pressée une dernière fois autour de ses doigts, répandant sous sa peau une tiédeur cruellement familière.

xxx

\- Qu'a donc pu dire ce moucheron de Shimon pour que tu me sautes ainsi dessus dès ton retour ? demanda Mukuro alors que Tsuna, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, s'occupait de lui enlever le plus de vêtements possibles dans le plus court laps de temps.

\- Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter, répliqua-t-il automatiquement.

Son corps entier tremblait encore du contact d'Enma. Il lui semblait respirer son odeur, et que la peau pressée contre la sienne n'était pas d'un blanc laiteux, mais couverte du même hâle qu'il avait aperçu sur les mains posées en face des siennes une heure plus tôt. Un corps plus petit et musclé que les longs membres de Mukuro. Pas de longues mèches s'enroulant entre ses doigts comme les filaments d'une toile, mais des cheveux courts d'un roux foncé rappelant les nuances d'un soleil disparaissant derrière la ligne de l'horizon.

Dans sa nuque, le suçon le lança soudain, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à sa gorge sèche. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Mukuro et il se figea, soudain mortifié.

Mukuro souriait, un sourire entendu et effroyablement amusé, et Tsuna comprit qu'il  _savait_.

\- Tsunayoshi, murmura-t-il doucement.

Sa main vint se poser sur la joue de Tsuna, caressante.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû se douter que Mukuro, toujours si prévoyant, toujours si suffisant et fier, ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir sans aucune protection. D'une main tremblante, Tsuna toucha la marque dans son cou.

\- Tu as utilisé tes illusions sur moi, fit-il sur un ton incrédule.

\- Simple mesure de précaution, Tsunayoshi. Cet avorton infeste toujours ton esprit de mauvaises pensées, tu le sais.

Les doigts de Mukuro caressèrent sa tempe et son oreille, puis redescendirent vers sa gorge, s'enroulant autour de sa colonne d'air comme les pinces meurtrières de l'araignée à laquelle il ressemblait tant.

\- Tu aurais pu me faire confiance. Mukuro, est-ce que tu as  _contrôlé_   _mes pensées_  ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mon cher Boss, répondit-il presque négligemment. Cette marque n'est qu'un simple rappel de ma présence lorsque celle-ci se floue dans ton esprit.

\- Retire-la, ordonna Tsuna en serrant les dents.

Il craignait de savoir à quel point ce stupide suçon avait influencé sa discussion avec Enma. Sa réponse serait-elle restée la même s'il n'avait pas eu la douleur pour l'influencer ? Était-ce ce que Mukuro avait craint ? Mukuro avait-il donc eu raison de craindre que Tsuna lui fût infidèle ?

\- Retire cette chose immédiatement, répéta-t-il. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance.

\- Si j'en crois ta réaction face à un simple repas officiel avec lui, je crois que j'ai bien fait, répondit Mukuro en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour un détail comme celui-ci. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'un suçon ? Indiquer que ton cœur est déjà pris. Le mien fait juste un peu plus dans le détail.

Ses protestations furent étouffées par le baiser dans lequel Mukuro l'entraîna, dans le but évident de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il y parvint relativement bien, et Tsuna se retrouva une fois de plus envahi de ce désir incontrôlable et dérangeant, ces vagues de magma qui affolaient ses sens. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, pantelant, ce fut pour plonger son regard dans celui de son Gardien et demander fiévreusement :

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'étira encore, déchirant son beau visage.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, et sa voix caressait les oreilles de Tsuna comme les plus grands serpents caressent leurs proies avant de les étouffer.


	2. Les choses que l'on donne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin de cette courte fic. Bonne lecture !

_Ça avait toujours été simple de sourire à Enma, de frôler sa main sans raison, d'inventer des prétextes pour le voir. Enma semblait toujours savoir ses véritables pensées, et ricanait avec lui de ses tentatives d'excuses pitoyables._

_L'embrasser avait été aussi simple que lui sourire. Le prendre dans ses bras, presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, semblaient des actes naturels que même sa maladresse et leurs visages écarlates ne parvenaient à enrouer. Sentir contre son ventre le ronronnement de Natsu coincé entre eux, ses feulements heureux et la douce chaleur dégagée par ses flammes._

_Ils se séparèrent avec embarras en entendant une voix percer le silence._

_\- Ça va aller demain ? demanda Enma._

_\- Ça ira, répondit Tsuna à contrecœur. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec Mukuro mais j'ai promis à Chrome de le libérer et je le ferai. Il sera trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit, de toute façon._

_Contre son bras, il sentit le toucher léger de la main d'Enma, ses doigts qui remontaient le long de son coude avec délicatesse, traçant un chemin de frissons derrière eux, un sillon gracieux qui remonta jusque dans sa nuque. Tsuna aurait voulu l'embrasser encore une fois, goûter de nouveau ses lèvres qui lui semblaient douces comme un rêve. À la place, il noua ses doigts avec ceux d'Enma, et laissa l'habituel courant passer entre eux, bref et rassurant._

_xxx_

_La prison Vendice était un endroit horrible. Il y régnait une odeur infecte d'hôpital, mêlée à ce froid pénétrant des lieux infestés par la pourriture humaine et par la mort. C'était comme un vent glacé qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, et qui en ressortait en sifflant, comme si des fantômes entraient dans son corps pour y chercher la chaleur que le leur avait perdue. C'était une sensation révoltante._

_Les gardiens de la prison semblaient flotter au-dessus du sol, et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient des spectres ou bien si des humains se cachaient derrières les bandes qui entouraient leurs corps et leurs visages. Il eut l'envie nerveuse de poser la question à leur guide, juste pour combler le silence épais, insoutenable, seulement troublé par leurs pas lourds et disgracieux ou la respiration d'un prisonnier dans sa cellule. Certains prisonnier étaient complètement silencieux. Tsuna se sentit pâlir._

_Il avait déjà aperçu la cellule de Mukuro, au plus profond de la prison, dans certains de ses rêves ou dans les visions fugaces qui le saisissaient en présence de l'illusionniste. Ce fut cependant choquant de voir son corps aussi maigre, comme si lui non plus n'était plus que l'un de ces squelettes — cadavres — assoupis des étages supérieurs. Lorsque l'eau qui l'entourait fut évidée, il s'affaissa au sol comme un pantin désarticulé, et Tsuna eut peur pendant un moment que ses bras et ses jambes se brisent sous son propre poids._

_\- Gokudera, tu as pris ce qu'a indiqué Reborn ? murmura-t-il._

_\- Oui, Boss._

_Le Gardien de la Tempête lui tendit un sac, duquel il sorti des vêtements propres. Avec son aide, il habilla Mukuro et le souleva, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun des gardiens de la prison ne les aiderait à regagner la surface._

_L'ascension le long des escaliers fut longue et pénible. Mukuro était léger, mais reposait entre eux de tout son corps inerte, et ils avaient tous les deux peur de le blesser en bougeant trop vite. Tsuna voulait pester contre le fait que seules deux personnes eussent été autorisées à entrer dans la prison pour le libérer, et se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas confié la tâche à Ryohei et Yamamoto, tous deux bien plus forts physiquement._

_Il pouvait déjà imaginer la réponse de Reborn à cette question — "c'est au Boss de s'occuper de ses subordonnés" — et eut un sourire amer. Il doutait que Mukuro se considérât comme l'un de ses subordonnés, peu importe l'ampleur de la dette qu'il avait envers lui. Tsuna resterait certainement à ses yeux un mafieux comme un autre, ou pire encore, un boss comme un autre, archétype de tout ce qu'il méprisait depuis toujours._

_Un très léger clapotis suivait leurs pas, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'eau gouttant des cheveux de Mukuro. Quelques mèches glacées caressèrent sa joue, le faisant frissonner désagréablement._

_Une fois sortis de la prison, ils le déposèrent au sol, et les autres les entourèrent rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les larmes de Chrome que Tsuna se dit que libérer son Gardien en valait véritablement la peine. Il hissa son corps sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture puis s'installa à ses côtés. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant d'installer la tête de Mukuro sur ses genoux pour tenter de lui offrir une position plus confortable._

_Tsuna laissa son regard s'abîmer par la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit sur une soudaine impulsion et respira les effluves d'olives et de bois chaud qui faisaient les arômes de la Toscane, observant les collines disparaître tour à tour pour en dévoiler d'autres encore, se déroulant tel un tapis sans fin. Contre le flanc de l'une d'entre elles, une église de pierre blanche s'élevait vers le ciel, comme un arbre immense qui aurait poussé soudainement entre une vigne et une oliveraie. Son architecture simple se mariait à la sobriété du paysage, et le chant de sa cloche sonnant les deux heures se confondit avec la brise dans une mélodie qui lui sembla enchanteresse._

_S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait en Italie, c'était cela ; les collines de Toscane couvertes de vignes et d'oliviers aux feuilles argentées, ce tapis iridescent qui luisait au soleil comme les écailles d'un poisson, avec la même vivacité._

_À mi-chemin du manoir Vongola, Tsuna sentit quelque chose de terriblement froid se glisser sous sa manche. Avec une exclamation surprise, il baissa les yeux._

_Mukuro le fixait du regard, sa main faiblement enroulée autour de son poignet._

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_La question, posée à l'aide d'une illusion, était comme un murmure au creux de son oreille, frôlant les abords de son esprit sans vraiment y toucher, juste assez proche pour se faire entendre._

_\- Parce que, répondit-il en réprimant un frisson malvenu, j'en ai fait la promesse. Et parce que quoique tu en dises, Mukuro, tu restes l'un de mes Gardiens._

_"Cette bonté finira par te perdre. Il viendra un jour où tu regretteras de m'avoir laissé en liberté, de m'avoir offert la possibilité de t'approcher."_

_Tsuna se mordit la lèvre._

_\- Et toi, Mukuro ? Regrettes-tu d'être libre ? demanda-t-il finalement._

_La bouche immobile de l'illusionniste s'étira en un sourire hautain. Dans un geste qui sembla lui coûter un effort gigantesque, il tira la main de Tsuna vers son visage et pressa ses lèvres contre sa paume. Un étrange mélange de chaleur et de dégoût se répandit en lui sous ce simple contact, et il fronça les sourcils. Contre sa main soudain tremblante, il sentait le rictus de Mukuro, son souffle encore faible et la douleur de ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa peau._

_"Je ne connais pas de regrets, Vongola de Dixième."_

xxx

Il y avait des choses que Tsuna pouvait prévoir. Se retrouver seul dans son lit le lendemain de son dîner avec Enma était prévisible. Mukuro ne restait jamais, mettant un point d'honneur à mériter le titre de  _brume_  à défaut de celui de Gardien ; il s'enfuyait entre ses doigts comme de la vapeur, disparaissait dans l'atmosphère et reparaissait lorsque bon lui semblait. Les premières fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il en avait été horrifié, et le froid du lit le lendemain lui avait alors paru paralysant, lui donnant l'horrible impression d'avoir fait une erreur. L'habitude, comme toujours, avait adouci ce sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une pensée néfaste de plus dans un recoin de sa tête.

Ce que Tsuna n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son lit restât vide trois semaines durant, et que son amant ne donnât aucun signe de vie pendant ce temps.

Il se surprenait de la violence du manque que provoqua cette absence. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mukuro tenait à marquer ainsi sa distance, continuant éternellement d'assurer qu'il n'était lié aux Vongola que pour des raisons purement pratiques. Mais c'était rare, même pour lui, de disparaître aussi totalement. Tsuna attendit deux semaines avant de lui envoyer des messages pour lui demander des nouvelles. Au bout de trois, il ne savait toujours rien. Au bout de quatre, il demanda à Hibari de le retrouver.

Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la brûlure que le regard du Gardien du Nuage avait laissé en lui. Il avait vu de la pitié dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face, comme si Hibari pouvait ressentir son trouble, cet inconfort qui s'était logé dans sa gorge depuis la disparition de Mukuro, et jugeait celui-ci décevant.

Tsuna aurait voulu lui répliquer que l'amour n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait contrôler. Mais avant même de quitter ses lèvres, ses propres mots lui avaient semblé tellement fades, tellement dénués de sens qu'il s'était étranglé sans parvenir à les dire.

Le malaise qu'il ressentait toujours en l'absence de son amant avait muté, semblait-il, se transformant en une permanente sensation de nausée qui l'empêchait de manger, lui laissant le cœur au bord des lèvres. La nuit, il rêvait d'araignées grimpant le long de ses bras, et sa peau continuait de le brûler à l'endroit où le suçon s'était trouvé, le faisant se débattre dans son lit qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi hostile.

À mesure que le temps passait, que les recherches d'Hibari pour joindre Mukuro restaient infructueuses, son état se dégradait. Il voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Gokudera, il sentait les vibrations nerveuses dans la voix de Yamamoto, et commença à craindre son propre reflet lorsque son visage maigrit et pâlit, le transformant lui aussi en spectre.

Au bout d'un mois et demi, Tsuna cessa de dormir.

Lorsque son vingt-troisième anniversaire fut passé toujours sans aucune nouvelle de son Gardien, il ne se passa plus une nuit où il ne resta pas les yeux grands ouverts, observant le plafond et se demandant si tout cela avait encore un sens.

xxx

\- Entre, Gokudera, déclara-t-il sans se retourner, réajustant sa veste du mieux que ses doigts tremblants le lui permettaient. Je sais que Calcassa veut me voir pour essayer de m'inventer des excuses à propos son trafic de drogues en territoire Vongola, mais j'avais l'intention de le faire lambiner un peu pour lui rappeler que…

\- Ce n'est pas Gokudera.

Tsuna se figea, tentant vainement de ne pas laisser son souffle se perdre. Enma referma la porte en chêne derrière lui avec un bruit mat, puis s'avança dans la pièce lentement, chacun de ses pas résonnant comme une sentence. Il lui sembla que le froid de cette fin d'automne s'était soudain fait plus mordant, s'infiltrant par ses pores et allant glacer jusqu'à ses os.

\- Qui t'a appelé ? Yamamoto ? demanda-t-il sans oser se tourner vers lui.

\- Personne, répondit Enma d'une voix égale. Je suis venu tout de suite quand j'ai appris pour Mukuro. Gokudera ne voulait pas me laisser entrer mais j'ai utilisé Shitopi pour faire diversion.

Tsuna renifla sarcastiquement. Les poings serrés, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et sa gorge se serra.

\- Alors quoi ? fit-il d'une voix acide. Tu es venu te réjouir ? Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je me jette dans tes bras ?

\- Très honnêtement, oui.

Il lui sembla que la tristesse présente dans sa voix l'atteignait en plein cœur. Son cou recommença à le brûler, affolant ses nerfs à vifs et répandant de la rage dans son corps.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings, se retenant de le frapper.

 _À quoi bon se retenir ?_ semblait murmurer la part la plus sombre de lui-même, celle qui avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleur en lui depuis que Mukuro avait disparu.  _À quoi bon se retenir de lui faire du mal alors qu'il est visiblement venu m'en faire ?_

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux, murmura Enma. Mais visiblement l'emprise qu'il a sur toi est beaucoup plus importante que ce que je pensais. Tsuna…

\- Ta gueule, cracha-t-il, guidé par la brûlure insoutenable dans son cou et les murmures venimeux de ce second lui qui s'enroulait paresseusement autour de son esprit. Sors d'ici avant que je te tue.

Enma se contenta de lui lancer un regard plein de tristesse et de pitié. Encore, toujours de la pitié. Tsuna sentait en lui la rage continuer de glacer son cœur, et il eut à peine le temps d'être surpris de la noirceur de cette haine que son corps agissait de lui-même, se jetant aveuglément sur Enma, possédé par un désir de meurtre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Ses poings furent aisément bloqués.

\- Tu es devenu tellement faible, Tsuna. Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Te voir dans cet état me fait peur.

\- La ferme...

\- Tu n'es plus toi-même, continua-t-il impitoyablement, toujours sur le même ton peiné. Ouvre les yeux ! Cet homme a drainé toutes les bonnes choses qui étaient en toi, et maintenant regarde-toi ! Tu as l'air d'un cadavre ! Tsuna, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te ressaisisses !

Se battre contre Enma était douloureux. Ça l'avait toujours été, songea Tsuna en se remémorant le fiasco de sa première Cérémonie de Succession. Son corps agissait de lui-même, cherchant à griffer, cherchant à mordre, sans même penser à utiliser sa Flamme. Une part horrifiée de lui-même craignait de s'en servir et de découvrir qu'elle était devenue noire, elle aussi, noire comme la haine qui le consumait et qui lançait des éclairs de douleur dans sa nuque.

Il faillit se rendre compte trop tard qu'Enma ne se débattait pas. Il avait cessé de bloquer ses coups et se contentait de le regarder, toujours avec ce mélange de tristesse et de pitié — et ce  _quelque chose_ , cette étincelle minuscule qu'il avait toujours eue dans le regard, et qui lui paraissait soudain tellement importante. La part encore saine de son esprit semblait vouloir s'y accrocher désespérément, fuyant le monstre de nuit qui l'engloutissait pour se réfugier dans les yeux rouges et lumineux qui lui faisaient face. C'était un schisme de son être, une déchirure qui lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur.

À genoux, se tenant la nuque à deux mains, il ne put rien faire d'autre que crier à s'en déchirer la voix sous la douleur qui l'envahissait. Cette soudaine dualité de son être était plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Se laissant guider par son instinct, par le dégoût qui ne le quittait plus depuis des années, il se débattit mentalement contre la glu noirâtre qui enveloppait son cœur, contre les filaments collants qui emprisonnaient son esprit dans un dôme de souffrance. Il déchirait peu à peu le cocon qui s'était formé autour de lui, arrachant la toile là où elle s'était confondue à son être même.

Il sentit à peine les bras d'Enma se refermer autour de lui pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol, son épaule contre laquelle il étouffa ses hurlements, ses exclamations angoissées près de son oreille. Tsuna s'accrocha à lui, serrant ses bras à lui en faire mal sans doute. Il leva les yeux et s'ancra une fois encore à son regard, y cherchant l'étincelle, la lueur qui lui permettrait d'en finir.

La vue brouillée par les larmes, il laissa échapper un dernier gémissement plaintif avant de perdre connaissance.

xxx

\- … n'aurais jamais dû permettre à ce connard de Kozato d'entrer. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais brisé la mâchoire avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot. J'ai entendu des hurlements et quand je suis entré, le Boss était dans cet état.

\- Regarde le bon côté des choses. À ton avis, ça faisait combien de temps que Tsuna n'avait pas dormi comme ça ? Je ne pense pas qu'Enma lui aurait fait du mal. Ils ont toujours eu une relation comme ça, tu sais…

\- De quoi tu parles, abruti ?

\- Quand l'un d'eux est en danger, l'autre va toujours le sauver. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'ils s'éloignent comme ils l'ont fait ces dernières années mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut s'effacer juste avec le temps. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Gokudera grogna en réponse, et Yamamoto eut un petit rire.

Tsuna se contenta de sourire légèrement, sans ouvrir les yeux ni faire aucun signe qu'il était réveillé. Son corps était ankylosé, et les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine lui semblaient soudain trop forts, presque douloureux.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se redressa dans ses draps et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Il faut que je voie Chrome.

Ses deux amis sursautèrent.

\- Chrome ? répéta Yamamoto sans comprendre.

\- Boss, tout va bien ? s'exclama Gokudera en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Ça va, murmura Tsuna.

Il se rendit compte que c'était vrai.

\- Ça va très bien, Gokudera, répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Il faut juste que j'aille parler à Chrome. C'est important.

Il voulut se lever, forçant ses jambes tremblantes à supporter son poids. Gokudera lui saisit le bras pour l'aider, mais au contact de sa main une sensation étrange traversa tout son corps, et il s'écarta d'un bond.

\- Boss ?

\- Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-il. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me toucher pour le moment, c'est tout.

Tout son corps était à vif, comme revêtu d'une chair neuve et sanguine, plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La légèreté qu'il ressentait, l'absence du poids qui avait courbé ses épaules durant des mois, des années, lui faisait soudain encore plus peur que le poids lui-même. Pendant une longue minute, il resta immobile, s'imprégnant de cette liberté affolante qui ouvrait devant lui des portes insensées.

Il ne pouvait pas encore sortir de lui-même. Il restait encore trop de plaies ouvertes dans son cœur aux endroits où la déchirure avait été la plus douloureuse, comme des crevasses béantes qui n'attendaient que le retour du monstre noir pour se remettre à suinter. Il devait d'abord faire cicatriser ces plaies, et pour cela il avait besoin de Chrome.

\- Où est Chrome ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa voix était tellement forte. N'avait-il donc fait que murmurer pendant tout ce temps ? Son timbre avait-il lui aussi été entravé par le venin qui s'était installé en lui ? Il lui semblait désormais qu'un seul de ses cris pourrait porter jusqu'aux confins du monde, au-delà de toutes les mers et de toutes les chaînes de montagnes, libéré lui aussi du dôme qui l'avait emprisonné en lui-même.

\- Je pense qu'elle doit être dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci, répondit lentement Yamamoto.

\- Bien… très bien.

Sans attendre de réponse, il avança de quelques pas vers la porte et dut se retenir de chanceler en constatant à quel point le monde tournait autour de ses yeux. Il redécouvrit le manoir en l'arpentant, remarquant un tableau qu'il avait été trop aveugle pour voir, s'arrêtant devant une fenêtre immense depuis laquelle le soleil de la mi-automne déversait un puits de lumière. En traversant le halo tiède, il s'émerveilla des frissons qui grimpèrent le long de ses bras trop maigres.

Sa main tremblait lorsque ses doigts recourbés frappèrent trois coups secs contre la porte de la chambre de Chrome. Il entendit le bruit de ses pas, le grincement que panneau de bois fit en s'ouvrant. Sa Gardienne le regarda un instant, son visage comme toujours inexpressif et pâle comme celui d'une poupée de cire. Puis elle éclata en sanglots et s'effondra dans ses bras ouverts.

Étrangement, il n'était pas du tout surpris de cette réaction. Il entoura ses épaules et passa une main compréhensive dans ses cheveux, plus épais et plus doux entre ses doigts que ceux de Mukuro. Elle continua de pleurer, secouée de hoquets incontrôlables, sa voix balbutiant encore et toujours les mêmes mots — "Je suis tellement désolée… pardon, Boss, je, je suis tellement désolée !" —, un mantra qu'elle semblait avoir répété dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de fois.

Sans la lâcher, Tsuna entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il la mena calmement jusqu'au lit dans lequel elle s'assit lourdement, les yeux baissés et les joues toujours inondées de larmes. Sans dire un mot, il attendit qu'elle se fût calmée avant de poser la question pour laquelle il était venu chercher des réponses.

\- Il m'a contrôlé depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Chrome hocha la tête en reniflant, les mains plaquées sur son visage pour tenter vainement de cacher le flux renouvelé de ses pleurs. Tsuna serra les dents en sentant son cœur battre douloureusement. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais une part de son esprit, une minuscule parcelle encore engourdie des sortilèges de Mukuro avait espéré, malgré tout.

\- L'art de l'illusion, reprit Chrome d'une voix étouffée, est une technique qui permet, lorsqu'utilisée correctement, de prendre possession des sens.

Tsuna repensa aux vagues incontrôlables de chaleur, à la mélodie de la voix de Mukuro à ses oreilles. Au dégoût provoqué par son Intuition, qui reconnaissait le désir comme une force extérieure à la sienne et non comme de l'amour. À la force inexplicable qui l'avait attiré vers son Gardien et loin d'Enma, des années auparavant. Sa gorge se serra.

\- Mukuro a… il a pris progressivement possession de vos sens pour pouvoir vous contrôler, Boss.

\- Dans quel but ? souffla Tsuna. Pendant toutes ces années, il a eu toutes les occasions qu'il voulait de prendre possession de mon corps. Pourquoi s'est-il contenté de me rendre dépendant de sa présence ?

Chrome secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit-elle. Je pense qu'au début, c'était son but d'affaiblir votre esprit. Mais je crois… je crois qu'il a fini par s'attacher à vous, Boss. À sa manière. Je crois qu'il est tombé lui-même dans le piège qu'il vous tendait. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à tracer la limite entre ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer l'illusion du réel. Il est tombé amoureux de votre amour, oubliant en cours de route que c'était un amour qu'il avait créé lui-même de toute pièce.

Il n'y avait sans doute rien de plus douloureux que d'entendre la vérité après des années de mensonges. Mais Tsuna se força à écouter, se força à endurer cette douleur qui, il le savait, finirait de refermer les blessures qui brodaient encore son cœur des failles écarlates.

\- Alors quand il est parti…

\- Ça a été comme un sevrage, acquiesça Chrome. Les illusions qu'il a placées et nourries en vous pendant quatre ans ont commencé à se nourrir de votre propre énergie afin de survivre. Vous seriez sans doute mort si…

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle réprima de nouveaux sanglots.

\- J-Je voulais tellement vous le dire, Boss, pleura-t-elle pitoyablement. Je suis tellement désolée.

Tsuna resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

\- Je ne peux pas te pardonner de ne m'avoir rien dit, commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais, Boss, je sais, je suis tellement, tellement désolée…

\- Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper une erreur. Je sais à quel point Mukuro compte pour toi, et je sais que tu as dû souffrir de cette situation toi aussi. Je te pardonnerai si tu m'aides à en sortir.

Elle le regarda, son œil gonflé reflétant son incrédulité.

\- Chrome. Est-ce que tu souhaites que je retourne auprès de Mukuro, ou est-ce que tu veux m'aider à me libérer définitivement de lui ? Si tu m'aides, je te pardonnerai, mais je ne reviendrai jamais vers lui. Mon esprit est encore confus, je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui s'est déroulé quand je me suis détaché de la plus grande partie de ses illusions. Pour tout te dire, je suis terrifié de me retrouver seul et tout mon corps me semble terriblement vulnérable.

\- Boss…

\- Il y a encore un lien, reprit-il d'une voix tremblante tout en pressant une main contre sa nuque encore douloureuse. Il y a encore un point d'attache entre lui et moi, et c'est une route aisée pour lui s'il veut me capturer de nouveau dans ses sortilèges. S'il m'aime vraiment, comme tu dis, je sais qu'il reviendra, et je sais qu'il essaiera de me reprendre. C'est à toi de décider, Chrome. Actuellement, je suis incapable de décider pour moi-même. La liberté me semble aussi effrayante que la servitude.

Tsuna fit un effort gigantesque pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas flancher sous le regard de sa Gardienne. Il avait conscience de mettre sa vie entre les mains d'une autre, mais son intuition l'encourageait dans son choix. Chrome était la meilleure personne pour décider, tout simplement parce qu'elle aussi était partagée entre Mukuro et le reste, et avait souffert tout comme lui de cette fêlure.

\- Mukuro, murmura-t-elle, m'a donné une vie. Il est devenu mon ancre, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. Mais, Boss, vous m'avez donné autre chose. Vous m'avez donné des organes réels, vous m'avez donné le pouvoir de vivre de moi-même. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de vous donner votre liberté.

Hochant la tête, Tsuna lui prit doucement la main et la guida jusqu'à sa nuque, où les spasmes de douleur se faisaient plus violents à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il grimaça quand les doigts de Chrome se posèrent sur sa peau, envoyant la même sensation trop vive que la main de Gokudera un peu plus tôt. Il serra les dents en sentant le pouvoir de sa Gardienne s'infiltrer en lui pour nettoyer la parcelle encore emprisonnée de son esprit, détachant le plus délicatement possible les derniers résidus du poison de Mukuro.

Ses souvenirs s'éclaircirent. Tsuna goûta la honte que son comportement envers Enma lui provoqua une fois sa mémoire dégagée des ombres. Il découvrit l'amertume du vide là où auparavant résidait son amour falsifié pour Mukuro, comme un creux immense aux parois encore luisantes de la chaleur fictive qu'il émettait quelques secondes avant. À sa plus grande surprise, les plaies cautérisaient les unes après les autres, enveloppées par des flammes douces et familières.

\- Natsu… s'étrangla-t-il dans un éclair de compréhension.

Un flash lumineux illumina la chambre assombrie, et le lion apparut à ses pieds, ses yeux dorés se posant sur lui alors qu'un rugissement s'échappait de sa gorge. Le lionceau se jeta dans ses bras et Tsuna le serra contre sa poitrine en pleurant.

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter, sanglota-t-il piteusement. Toi et Enma. J'aurais dû vous écouter. Vous avez toujours été mes meilleurs conseillers. Je suis désolé, Natsu…

Il sentit une langue râpeuse contre sa joue, et se laissa inonder de la chaleur dégagée par son compagnon.

xxx

_Il y avait des doigts dans son cou, légers comme des plumes, effleurant sa carotide et sa pomme d'adam dans le tracé d'une arabesque qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Ce qui aurait autrefois pu lui apparaître comme d'élégantes courbes délimitant les surfaces frissonnantes de sa peau se révélait désormais être une sorte d'insigne tribal aux pointes acérées, un parcours en pointillés qui semblait n'attendre que la lame du scalpel pour être relié finalement._

_Tsuna sursauta et s'écarta, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Seuls les deux yeux disparates de Mukuro étaient nets dans le noir qui l'entourait. Ses mains tremblantes s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe qui couvrait le sol. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel noir s'illuminait d'étoiles, comme si un interrupteur avait été activé quelque part, et la fausseté du décor le prit à la gorge à la manière d'une effluve empoisonnée._

_\- Il semble que tu n'aies pas été très sage en mon absence, Tsunayoshi..._

_Sa voix grave avait semblait-il perdu cette qualité souple et modulable, celle qui caressait autrefois ses oreilles comme une mélopée engourdissante. Tsuna ne la ressentait plus que comme ce qu'elle était véritablement, froide et cruelle._

_\- Nous sommes dans un rêve, murmura-t-il._

_\- Mmh... exact. Nous sommes dans un rêve, confirma Mukuro._

_Ses yeux qui s'habituaient à la pénombre discernaient le sourire incompréhensible qui décorait les lèvres de son Gardien. Le silence s'étira tandis qu'ils s'observaient, chacun semblant chercher en l'autre ce qui avait changé, ce qui était encore et ce qui n'était plus._

_\- Je te faisais confiance, chuchota soudain Tsuna._

_Il avait l'impression que parler trop haut aurait suffi à détruire le fragile monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Cette création de l'esprit de Mukuro lui parut triste, froide elle aussi, pâle mimique du réel. Cela aussi, songea-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher son cœur de se serrer avec compassion. Cela aussi, c'est une illusion. L'illusion de la paix, l'illusion de ce que Mukuro souhaite, l'illusion qu'il utilise pour se cacher d'un monde qui l'a déjà trop fait souffrir._

_\- Mukuro... personne ne peut vivre dans la solitude._

_Il leva les yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant._

_\- Je ne désire pas ta pitié, répondit Mukuro._

_\- Que désires-tu ?_

_La question resta un instant en suspens._

_\- Voulais-tu que je t'aime ? M'aimes-tu ? Dis-moi, Mukuro, as-tu souffert toi aussi de l'amour factice dans lequel tu m'as enfermé ?_

_L'illusionniste ne répondit pas, ne fit aucun mouvement pour approuver ni pour dénier ses paroles. Tsuna se mordit les lèvres._

_\- Chrome m'a libéré, déclara-t-il._

_\- Je sais. Ce sont mes illusions, Tsunayoshi. Je sais lorsqu'elles disparaissent._

_\- Je peux te voir tel que tu es maintenant, ajouta-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je..._

_Il s'interrompit. Il quoi ? Il voyait Mukuro désormais, sans aucun mensonge ou sortilège pour aliéner sa vision. Il voyait une créature solitaire et froide comme l'acier, une araignée embourbée dans sa propre toile qui avait essayé de l'entraîner avec elle pour combler le vide qui l'entourait, tissant pour lui le plus confortable des cocons. Tsuna se souvint du contact de son corps pressé contre le sien et frissonna, son cœur palpitant dans sa gorge désagréablement._

_\- Regrettes-tu, Mukuro ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Y a-t-il quelque part dans ton cœur une seule once de regret ? Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé qu'en mirage. Mais si tu regrettes, je peux encore... je peux encore essayer de te connaître. Je peux essayer de te comprendre, à défaut de t'aimer._

_Le rire s'éleva dans la nuit qui les entourait, sinistre et cruel._

_\- Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, Vongola le Dixième. Je ne connais pas de regrets._

_Mais sa main se glissa une dernière fois dans son cou, caressant l'endroit où s'était trouvée sa marque, et Tsuna eut la certitude que ses mots étaient aussi vides que ses déclarations d'amour, des fantômes eux aussi destinés à le dissimuler pour toujours aux yeux du monde. Des illusions._

_\- C'est trop triste, Mukuro, sanglota-t-il alors que leur monde s'effritait. C'est trop triste._

xxx

Tsuna se fixa une limite d'une semaine pour être prêt à affronter Enma. Une semaine ne suffisait pas à remettre complètement ses idées en place, mais elle lui permit de reprendre un peu de forces et d'assurance. De plus, il savait que s'il attendait plus longtemps, il perdrait sa détermination et fuirait encore une fois.

Se rendre compte à quel point ses décisions passées avaient été influencées par la toile de Mukuro était douloureux et humiliant, mais il s'habituait peu à peu à reconnaître ses erreurs et à les corriger. Il n'était plus étouffé par la liberté qui s'offrait à lui, et le contact humain ne lui mettait plus les nerfs à fleur de peau comme le premier jour.

Mukuro reviendrait. Il le savait, et il savait que lui faire face serait un combat bien plus douloureux que faire face à Enma. Son Gardien de la Brume s'était servi de lui pendant des années, et Tsuna se rendait compte désormais de l'état de dépendance totale dans lequel il l'avait plongé. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, il lui faudrait le punir pour cela, et c'était une perspective qui le terrifiait. Il avait conscience désormais que Mukuro aussi avait souffert dans l'histoire, et se fit une fois de plus la réflexion que les illusions étaient peut-être la pire arme qui fût.

Ça en valait la peine, se dit-il en voyant les yeux d'Enma le regarder sans pitié, toujours habités de cette étincelle d'espoir qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Faire des erreurs et s'en relever en valait la peine, s'il pouvait voir son sourire et son espoir brillant comme une flamme. Mukuro aussi finirait par trouver une raison de se relever.

Comme toujours, Enma frôla sa main, initiant le choc électrique. Tsuna eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde avant de lever les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une voix précipitée. Enma, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça. Te voir souffrir a toujours été la dernière chose que je souhaitais, et au final, une fois de plus, c'est moi qui t'ai fais le plus de mal. Je suis abominable.

\- Si tous les gens étaient abominables comme toi, répliqua Enma avec un sourire, je crois que le monde ne saurait plus où donner de la tête.

\- Pardon ?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent pendant une seconde, avant qu'il reprenne d'une voix peinée.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir réfléchi, Tsuna. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, c'est vrai, mais j'ai fini par oublier que toi aussi tu me faisais confiance. Comme tu l'as dit, j'aurais dû agir il y a quatre ans plutôt qu'attendre qu'on perde les pédales tous les deux. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, loin de là.

\- Mais tu… hein ?

Il se mit à rire doucement. Sa main se glissa dans la nuque de Tsuna et il força sa tête à reposer contre son cou.

\- Tu as toujours été un peu dur de la feuille, pas vrai ? se moqua-t-il. On va faire un échange. D'accord ?

Tsuna sentait la gorge d'Enma vibrer contre sa joue, sa voix envoyant des frissons le long de son dos.

\- Je te pardonne pour avoir été un abruti aveugle. Tu me pardonnes pour avoir été un abruti égoïste.

\- Enma, gronda Tsuna en réponse, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de sourire. Espèce d'idiot.

Ils se séparèrent une seconde. La sensation de ses doigts dans sa nuque répandait dans le corps de Tsuna la même tiédeur que lorsque leurs mains s'étaient pressées durant ce repas, une éternité avant. Mais cette fois-ci son esprit libéré de toute entrave laissa la chaleur se propager, créant les mêmes chemins de frissons que lors de leur premier baiser. Un sourire éclatant fendit le visage d'Enma, tandis que ses doigts caressaient doucement la joue de Tsuna.

\- Je sais, chuchota-t-il. Et tu es un parfait crétin, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.


End file.
